Inexplicable Feelings
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: The only way Naruto would feel better after the constant loneliness, and the constant stares of disgust was to self harm.. and the only person who reached out for him was the only person Naruto learnt to trust.. but would he continue to feel alone? Or would the habit continue to drive him? Warning: Self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Been a while since I uploaded something, and this has been playing on my mind for a while now.. I will get the next chapter for it uploaded as soon as I can, as of yet I am still working out how I want this to go, but I hope you enjoy it! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character involved. I just writing with them! ^^ **

**Warning: Self Harm.. **

**Do not read if you are prone to triggers, do not read if it is not your cup of tea.. but please read if you are up for a good story! Which I hope it ends out being. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

It was nearing midnight, this day was almost over and to be replaced by a new one, with new events, new changes, and once again the same ending, it was more like a constant cycle which would continue..

Although one major difference on this night, it was much darker, the sky was filled with thick black clouds, rain poured from the heavens, and thunder and lightning filled the silence and lit up the darkness..

Naruto was sat upright in his bed, his blue orbs towards the skies, watching, listening.. it was calming, tranquil, and nothing to be afraid of, he might have been when he was much younger, especially when there was no one around to comfort him, but now he was 12 years old and thunder and lightning was nothing near as scary as it used to be, it was now something he could spend time with..

It gave him more relaxation so that the taste he was carrying out made him feel euphoric..

Within his grasp a small kunai, one he had taken from a class, it was wrong yes, but there would have been no other way for him to gain access to one, he knew there were other objects he could have opted for, but this, nothing beat a kunai.. the sleek blade.. and especially how sharp it was, it kept that way too.. so the feeling that rushed through him when the blade sliced slowly through his forearm would always feel incredible..

Naruto was now at the point where cutting was more of a habit than anything.. there was still the thoughts of pushing deeper and cutting horizontally, but that was only when his day had been the worst..

It had all started a year ago.. the cutting anyway, before that he would snap rubber bands and crush his fingers under his chest of drawers to calm himself, and then it led to sharper objects, it made him feel better, from years of isolation, from years of feeling left out and feeling like he was a monster, he never understood it, even more so when he was younger and the word 'Monster' would be uttered under peoples breaths..

None of it was fair, it was too much inside him, and the only way he could feel better, for him to carry on normally with another day was this..

Each night he would sit himself in the same place on his bed, silent, kunai blade washed and ready, and a white rag resting next to it, by the end of his 'Session' the white rag would be crimson red, depending on how much had been on his mind.

Today had taken him back a little, he might have been older and stronger in form, but in mind he was still the same, and once again outside the academy a collection of students had cursed him with their words, calling him names from monster to freak.. telling him he would be better off out of the Village, or even Dead.. They were not even students he knew, he had seen them around the academy itself, but to have spoken to any, no.. he was picked from the crowd because it had always been him..

The blade dragged slow through his skin, the first were always the hardest, but they were the ones that gave the greatest effect, after that it got easier and less pleasurable, less helpful.. but this time, with each cut, it caused a greater effect than the last, his mind could ease, and he could feel better, enough so that he could finally get rest for the night..

His mind began to drift off slightly, the cutting became more automatic, continuing as his mind slipped away, the names running through his head, each one causes anger.. was he too weak to say anything back, but then if he did would it just make him feel worse, would they become more abusive, not just using just words, he might be on the route to becoming a ninja, but he wanted to know that every other ninja, or student were not wishing him dead.

The feeling of torn skin pulled his mind back to the task at hand, a frown pulled at the blonde's face, pulling the blood stained kunai away from him he glanced towards his arm, a large open wound lay horizontally on his upper arm, it was a few seconds before blood started to seep from it, rushing down his arm and to the tips of his fingers..

**"****Oops"**

Was all he muttered, grabbing the white rag he pressed it against his arm, applying pressure to it, the rag already turning red.. jumping from the bed he rushed across his room and to the drawers, his free hand tugged against it, pulling it open.. His eyes glanced over everything before he found what he was looking for, a roll of bandage and two large cotton balls.. it was the way he could think of stopping it.. he kicked the drawer with his foot and jumped back onto his bed, dropping the bandage and cotton next to him.

Pulling the rag away he eyed the wound, inspecting it carefully, it was not too deep, not as deep as what he had done before..

Minutes ticked by and the cotton had been applied, along with the bandage.. grabbing the stained rag and kunai he dropped them into the drawer next to his bed, he would get to cleaning them tomorrow, for now he needed to get some rest.. slipping himself under his covers he placed his head against the pillow, leaning away from his arm as much as he could.. his eyes slipped to a shut straight away..

He felt nothing to worry about, the smaller wounds he gave himself healed pretty quickly, and left a very faint scar, hardly noticeable.. the deeper one's healed quick too, not as quick as the smaller ones but still, it gave him time to hide them, keep his 'secret' to himself, it was a private moment for him, a moment where he was able to escape, where he could get release from the endless emotion..

The next morning the sun was shining brightly through Naruto's window, birds sang, and the odd person of the morning spoke up in the streets below, the blonde stirred, a yawn slipped through his lips and he turned over, his eyes widening as realization struck him..

**"****I'm going to be late.."**

Shock filled him and he shot from his bed to the pile of yesterdays clothing that had been left on the floor of his bedroom, tugging his nightwear off he replaced it all with his day wear.

Crimson flashed before his eyes, the bandage was smothered in it, before he tugged his top on he pulled at the dressing, pulling it off, dropping it to the floor he inspected the wound, the bleeding seemed to have stopped.. That was enough, he pulled his top on and grabbed his jacket as he rushed for the door.. stopping with his hand on the handle he rushed to the bathroom..

**"****Ah come on, open.. open."**

He called out towards the toothpaste, a large amount fell upon the toothbrush, he rammed it into his mouth and did a quick once over before spitting the rest out, dropping the toothbrush into the sink he wiped his face, and this time ran for the door..

**"****Morning everyone."**

Iruka called out, sliding the door shut behind him as he walked in, heading straight for the board he turned and eyed the room.

**"****Good Morning Sensei."**

The room of students returned to him, a normal typical day of school, without the need to even call out names Iruka paused on an empty spot, a frown formed and he scanned the room once more..

**"****Where's Naruto?"**

Just as the question had been asked the door opened with a clatter, the blonde within the doorway stood with his hands resting against his knees, trying his hardest to catch his breath, a soft laugh came from him after seconds of silence..

**"****Iruka Sensei.. I.. I'm sorry I'm late, I'm here now, ready to learn.."**

The enthusiastic voice filled the room, Iruka's brow rose and he watched as the boy slowly turned to close the door behind him..

**"****Do I dare ask if you brought the assignment I requested yesterday Naruto?" **

Naruto froze, caught a little by surprise at the question handed to him, his posture dropped and he sighed, turning to face Iruka he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous laugh left his lips, at which point he shook his head..

**"****I uh.. about that.. I got distracted.. okay I fell asleep, but please, give me another chance with it.."**

The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment, shaking his head he fell silent, Naruto shuffled on the spot awkwardly, he could feel the stare of each student in the room, there was no way he could confront them by looking away from the comfort of the ground.

**"****Naruto, you know how important that was, I told you yesterday about what will be happening next week, and for you to not do it.. Just sit down.. I will talk to you after, we need to get on with today's lesson.."**

Iruka replied, surprisingly calm, to which each student noticed, Naruto looked up from the floor and towards his sensei, he didn't reply, he just walked to his spot, silence eerily lingering..

**"****Okay, now everyone send your assignments to the ends of your desks, I'll collect them shortly, for today I want you all to prepare for your demonstrations.. you have ten minutes." **

Naruto seated himself down next to Sakura, who had just turned away from him, her attention back towards Sasuke, who was more than happy to stare out the window rather than speak to Sakura..

_'__Was he crazy? If that attention was towards me, I would be enjoying every second of staring into Sakura's eyes, oh those beautiful eyes, and that incredible forehead, so smooth, so perfect..'_

**"****Hey, Naruto, you're bleeding."**

A flush of red filled Naruto's face as the voice filled his ears and pulled him away from his thought track, turning to glanced towards his arm, he flushed deeper, it was seeping through.. and thanks to Shikamaru's observation, every student's eyes were towards him.

**"****Ohh yeah, how did that happen? I must have knocked myself on a tree on my way here, I was going that quick I would not have noticed.."**

Naruto quickly said, a nervous laugh was beginning to be his main drive of the day.. placing his hand over the blood stained jacket, he could feel how warm, and wet it was.. This was just great..

**"****Iruka Sensei, can I use the bathroom?" **

Naruto called out, Iruka had already picked up on the sudden change in the room, his eyes immediately found Naruto, and the surrounding students who were staring at him, whispering..

And the most obvious, the flush of red on Naruto's face..

**"****What for Naruto? you just got here."**

**"****I need to clean myself up, I seem to have.. well, caught myself.." **

Naruto said with a grin..

Iruka moved towards the steps, and closing in on Naruto.

**"****Well, if you hurt yourself, I can take a look at it.." **

Iruka said reaching for Naruto's arm, his eyes noticing the amount of blood that had collected on the orange jacket.. it must have been serious..

**"****How did you do that?"**

Before Iruka could take his arm, Naruto had stood up, snatching his arm away from him, grinning nervously towards his sensei he slipped around and passed him, Iruka followed him with his eyes a frown tugging at him..

**"****Naruto, that looks serious, let me take a look at it.."**

Naruto stepped back and shook his head..

**"****It's alright Iruka Sensei, it's just a little scratch, I'm sure it's nothing, I'll just go and run it under cold water, I'll be quick.."**

Naruto told him as he slipped through the door.

_'__That was too close.. and it was my fault for not wrapping it, if only I'd wrapped it, I should have been late, I'd have preferred that to this.'_

Naruto thought as he pushed open the bathroom door, shutting it behind him he made his way for the sink, tugging his jacket free he lifted his sleeve up his arm, the wound oozing when it came into view..

**"****Ah great, now what am I supposed to do.."**

It took ten minutes, of splashing water, using toilet paper and more water to soak it, the bleeding once again stopped, the only thing now was the blood stain on his jacket, pulling it towards him he sighed in annoyance, his head drooping slightly, he grabbed as much toilet paper as he could and scrubbed the stain, it was only working to a certain point, the rest of it was soaked in it, and to top it off, the rest of his sleeve had been dipped into the sink, it was soaking wet..

**"****Ah man, nothing is going right.. just give me a break.."**

Pulling the jacket on he looked it over, it didn't look too bad, everyone knew there was a stain on it, and it just looks wet because he was trying to remove it, so at least that part would be out of the awkward zone..

**"****That will have to do, yup.. much better."**

Stepping for the door he tugged it hard, Iruka was stood on the opposite wall, Naruto's heart felt as though it was in his mouth, grabbing his chest he laughed, and shook his head..

**"****Iruka Sensei.. you scared me.. was that for what I did last week? I did say I was sorry, and come on it was a joke, well.. I know you told me I need to pass that day, but still.."**

**"****Naruto stop.. Just shut up for one second and let me look at your arm.."**

Freezing up once again Naruto's face dropped.. he swallowed hard and remained still.. silent.

**"****Naruto.."**

Iruka stepped away from the wall and towards the boy, he could tell, just by looking at him that there was something more to this, it was plain and clear right across the boys face, aside from his deep blush, he was watching the ground, and he was quieter than normal, even that in itself cried louder than words..

**"****Naruto let me look at your arm.."**

Naruto jumped slightly and looked up towards his sensei, his head shook and he smiled..

**"****It's okay really, it was what I thought it was, a tree, I found some wood, but I cleaned it out perfectly.. Believe it!"**

Before Naruto could do anything, Iruka had grabbed his arm, and tugged his jacket off his arm, Naruto's eyes widened, and his heart stopped, he felt the blood drain straight to his feet, if only he could die on the spot, save the humiliation..

Iruka's eyes widened at the sight before him, small, faint scars.. but then more, fresh cuts, all interconnecting with another, and blood, lot's of watered down blood, and a gash, a very deep one..

**"****Naruto.. what have you done?"**

The question annoyed him deeply, snatching his arm away from his sensei he quickly yanked his jacket back onto him..

**"****What did you do that for? It's just a scratch.. nothing more nothing less, what has it got to do with you? It's not like you care, it's not like anyone cares around here, no one in this Village looks twice at me, even if they do, it's to throw something at me, words.. or more.."**

He could not help the sudden outburst, and he certainly could not help the tears that prickled at the corners of his eyes..

Iruka just stared back horrified, the words.. had he really been that oblivious to how much really went on, it was too hard to tell, Naruto was always smiling, always laughing, always pulling some kind of prank.. but those words, they struck him deep in the chest..

**"****Naru.." **

**"****Don't.. I know you don't care what I do, I know you don't care about anything I say.. so what is the point in you trying to say something to try and fix whatever it is.. there is no point Sensei.."**

This side of Naruto scared him, he had never seen this side of him, but he could tell, deeply and truly tell that he was suffering, especially with what he was coming out with..

**"****Just tell me you didn't.." **

**"****Fine.. I didn't.. See I've told you now let me just get back to class and get back to normal, like it has been." **

**"****You did, didn't you? Naruto, was this self inflicted?"**

Naruto looked away, embarrassment filling him.. and Iruka spotted it straight away, it was the silence doing the talking once again..

**"****What was you thinking? Do you even understand what you have done? Do you even know how dangerous that is? Naruto, I never considered you stupid, but this is beyond that.."**

**"****I just don't care.. I can't care for something that helps me more than anything.." **

Iruka fell quiet, Naruto's words were stinging him, he really did not care? Was it all that bad for him, he could see the tears trickling down the boys face, he looked like he was in more pain than he had ever seen him.

Iruka dropped his head.. it was a little hard to absorb it as quickly as it should have been expected but what else was he supposed to do.

**"****Will you at least let me clean it? Wrap it properly?"**

Naruto wiped his face across his sleeve, sniffling a few times before he nodded his head, Iruka was the first to actually offer him help, even with it being at this point, and even it being the most secretive subject he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, Chapter 2 ^^ **

**I am hoping to update more frequently. **

**So apologies for any late chapters, and sorry for this one being a little short. ^^'**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Iruka took Naruto from the soon to be full hallway of the academy, he knew the sensitivity of the situation, so of course the best way to keep it from being too hard for Naruto an empty classroom was the best place, his own students had been set to work on their transformations for when he returned, it would at least keep them busy whilst he took the time to deal with Naruto.

Pushing at the door it creaked open shifting the silence between them for a matter of seconds.. Stepping inside he waiting for the blonde to follow, he hesitated for a moment before following him in, shutting the door he turned and headed for a seat.

Glancing towards his student he tapped the space beside him once.

**"****Sit down."**

His voice was calm, collected and comforting, to which Naruto caught onto straight away, although he had always felt that way with Iruka, even if he would shout at him for the most silliest of things. He took a seat next to his sensei, he could not look him in the eye, the one time he was showing how weak he was, he had always done so well to hide it, and now.. he felt useless..

Iruka had picked up on Naruto's sudden change, it was too obvious to avoid noticing..

**"****Do you want to talk about it?"**

Iruka questioned him, watching him closely, no words were returned, just a simple shake of the head 'no', he watched him for a few seconds longer before turning his attention to Naruto's arm, the jacket had been tugged back on so far, once again tugging the sleeve back down it dropped from the boy, only hanging on by the other sleeve.

The wound was oozing again, it was deep.. it was possible damage had been caused, because each time Iruka put pressure around the wound there was no response, Naruto didn't even flinch, he just sat there, staring at the floor.. Iruka pushed up and towards the desk at the front of the room, pulling the bottom drawer out he took out a small medical kit, nudging the drawer back to a close he took his seat next to the blonde again, this time concentrating more on the medical kit contents.. it was enough to bind it.

**"****You have done some serious damage."**

Iruka said as he tidied up the wound, his eyes never shifting from it. Naruto glanced up and looked down towards it, his eyes taking in his sensei's movements.

**"****It will heal, it always does." **

His reply was dead, the hopelessness clinging onto his words.

**"****That's not the point Naruto, any deeper and you could have been in serious trouble.."**

Iruka stopped his actions and looked up to try and catch Naruto's gaze..

**"****That was not what you was aiming for was it?"**

Dead eyes returned his glance.

**"****If it happens, then that's fate, not me, I can't change that."**

Iruka shook his head, half his attention getting back to the wound, the other half was still on Naruto's words.

**"****Yes.. you can change that, don't ever think that you can't, all you need to do is stop.. stop this and fate cannot choose that, only you can choose something like that."**

**"****What's the point? I hide behind a mask all the time, no one believes in me, no one care's for me, I am nothing to anybody.. what is the point of carrying on? what is the point of me?"**

Tightening the bandage around Naruto's arm, Iruka closed his eyes and sighed, the words had all sunk in deeply, every single one of them.. he could tell what Naruto was getting at, and he knew that he was at the lowest point.. but he was wrong.

**"****You are wrong.." **

He replied looking to meet the blue orbs.

**"****You are believe in Naruto, you are cared for, and you are something, you are something to me.. Naruto, I believe in you, I always have done.."**

**"****Then why are you always picking on me? Why do you always choose to take it out on me instead of somebody else?" **

Naruto shot back before Iruka could even finish his words.

**"****Because I care.. I care about you and I care about what you do, you may not understand it but I do that because I want to push you to what I know you are capable of, Naruto, I don't pick on you because I am against you.. I do it because I am with you.. I have always been on your side."**

Naruto felt himself fill with shock, there was no way he could have known any of that, or even believed it for one moment, but why would he lie to him? what would the purpose in that be? He fell silent and his head dropped, his eyes coming to a close, he could feel the tears welling up.. and before he knew it he had wrapped his arms around his sensei's neck, his head buried deep in Iruka's flak jacket.

It was not the response he had expected, but instead of questioning it Iruka returned the gesture, placing his arms gingerly around Naruto.. giving him a few moments to let it out, however he might have been feeling, this was the best way to do it.

**"****Just so you know. You can talk to me whenever you need to. I would drop anything to be there for you okay?"**

Iruka told him.

**"****Why? Why are you telling me this? Why?"**

Naruto's words were muffled into the jacket, but they were still understandable.. Iruka slowly rubbed the boys back, his eyes were closed, it was crushing him.

**"****Because I know exactly what you are going through, I have been there, but the only difference is, I never had anyone who told me they cared, I had to learn to be strong on my own, but Naruto, I won't let you go through that, not any longer.."**

Pulling away from the jacket he met the browns eyes which were glazed, Naruto had never seen his sensei looking so vulnerable.

**"****I don't know how to stop. It's the only way I know.."**

**"****Let me help you. You need distractions, you need someone by your side, you need to remove that mask." **

The thought of that made the tears flow even more, he would even admit that it was scaring him more than being on his own, especially if it went wrong and it would end with him disappointing his sensei.. but he needed help, he needed someone by his side..

**"****I need it. I need help."**

Iruka pulled him back, he could hear the shaking in voice, holding him close to him.

**"****You got it. I won't let you be alone, I won't let you run a risk, I won't let you struggle as much as I did."**

Silence filled the room, aside from the odd snivel coming from the blonde.. that was how they stayed, until Naruto was calm enough.

**"****Do you feel up to going back to class?"**

Naruto pulled away and wiped his eyes, his head nodded once, and he put on a smile, Iruka returned it and ruffled his hair.

**"****Good, let's see if you have mastered your transformation."**

Iruka said with a smirk.

**"****I'm still your teacher so don't expect me to go easy on you."**

He told him ruffling his hair once more, Naruto laughed and nudged him.

**"****You will see Iruka Sensei, I've been working hard on it.. it's like second nature to me now."**

Naruto replied, laughing a little at Iruka's normally scrutinizing looks.

**"****We shall see then won't we? Now let's get back.."**

Naruto nodded in agreement, standing up to his feet he quickly dropped the other sleeve from himself, tying the jacket around his waist he made his way for the door, this time opening it for Iruka, who thanked him on the way through and they followed each other wordlessly back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Each transformation had been done perfectly, smoothly and just how they should be carried out.. all but Naruto's, the worst of it was, Naruto knew how much it meant in doing it, it might have been the most simplest and silliest of things to carry out in class, but it had to have a more important meaning if it were being taught to them all..

The only words he had received from Iruka over it were a little less demanding than before.. '_You need to work on it Naruto!'_ nothing else followed, which only made Naruto seem more determined to prove that he could work on it, and that he could perform it accordingly.. but at least for now class had finished and the weekend could ensue.

**"****Naruto before you go come here."**

Iruka called out from the front of the class, the others students had already made their way toward and through the classroom door. Naruto himself would always wait for them to leave, so he was still seated.

Blue orbs glanced up and towards his sensei, nodding his head he continued to wait for the rest of the class to leave, and once the last of them were out he stood from his seat and made his way to the front.

**"****Don't worry about it, It has sunk in as to why you are distracted, but we can soon fix that, once your mind if clear your classes will become easier.. but for now, how about I treat you to something to eat?"**

Iruka said, a small smile forming as his sentence was finished.

At which point Naruto's face lit up and before Iruka could do anything Naruto was already dragging him towards the door.

**"****Naruto, I need to finish up here first.."**

**"****I'll come back with you once we eat, I am starving.. please come on.."**

That was enough for Iruka, he grinned widely and nodded his head, easing off from digging his heels in, he easily walked for the door wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

**"****Okay, but remember that!"**

Iruka returned as the two of them made their way out.

Naruto's eyes beamed as a steaming hot bowl of miso ramen was planted in front of him, it was seconds before he snapped the chopsticks dug in.. Iruka watched him with a smile, it always cheered him up when he knew Naruto was happy, and he knew for a fact that this did make him beyond that, snapping his own chopsticks apart he too started on his ramen, now usually Naruto would be finishing up just as Iruka was starting his own, and that was what he thought when Naruto fell silent, but instead of hearing his usual ending verse, Naruto started on something else.

**"****Iruka sensei? Can I ask you something?"**

Iruka turned to looked towards the blonde, the first thing he took note of was the half empty bowl, it must have been something important if he had not even took the time to finish his ramen before asking him something, he nodded his head and Naruto took the cue to finish.

**"****It might be asking a bit much, and you can say no.. but I was wondering.."**

The pause was longer than it should have been, indicating that Naruto was struggling.. Iruka cocked his head, a questioning look forming on his face, he gently patted Naruto's back, handing him some courage to spit out whatever he needed to ask him.

Naruto of course picked up on it, because he gave his sensei one glance and then his words formed.

**"****Can I stay with you tonight? Like I say you can say no and I will go back to mine, I won't mention it again.. I just don't feel like being on my own tonight, I mean I don't mean to put that all on you but there is no harm in asking right?"**

Iruka chuckled softly once Naruto had finished his words, there was no way he could say no to him especially after what he had found out, and the only thing he found amusing was how quick Naruto had gone back to eating his ramen without even looking at Iruka for his answer, nothing else mattered in his eyes at this point, the only thing that mattered was Naruto's safety.. so the answer was easy.

**"****Sure, once we finish up at the academy I'll come with you to get some stuff."**

Naruto turned and looked at his sensei, he was not expecting the answer to be that quick, simple and straight to the point, a beam of happiness took over the blonde and he wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck, Iruka himself having to quickly catch the boy as the stool he was seated upon rocked and nearly took him as it fell to the ground, Iruka laughed as the boy held on.

**"****Thanks Iruka Sensei.. I knew I could count on you."**

Letting go Naruto jumped back to his place, the stool had been revived and the sounds of eating continued, for seconds more, before this time the bowl was completely empty.

**"****Are you still hungry?"**

Naruto's grin said it all, as soon as the question left Iruka's lips he should have known what the answer was going to be, Naruto needed no words, and before he knew it there was another bowl resting in front of him, just as fresh and tasty looking as the last one had been.. as more time shifted, more bowls of ramen had been eaten, the pile stacked and finally Naruto came to a halt..

Leaving with a thanks they made their way for the academy, talking about anything that came to mind on the way, whether it be something to do with class or something as simple as the weather, no matter what it was they talked about, each of them were comfortable enough to do so.

Not needing to be there for more than fifteen minutes they left, Iruka had dealt with what was needed, and taken the assignments with him they set off once again, this time heading for Naruto's.

**"****You really need to tidy up."**

Iruka stated as he stepped through the front door, Naruto had already rushed inside to grab some clothes and anything else he thought he would be needing.. The blonde only chuckled in response and continued to fill a backpack.. He paused and quickly glanced around the room just in case he had missed anything, to which he felt he had not, so he swung the backpack over his left shoulder and headed for the door, his eyes meeting his sensei's..

**"****Toothbrush.."**

Iruka said simply, his arms folded across his chest.. Naruto flushed and laughed out of embarrassment for even forgetting, he nodded his head and turned for the bathroom.

Iruka shook his head and followed him with his eyes, until he was out of sight, to which his attention drew towards the mess on the floor, empty food packets, dirty clothing, even clean clothing that had been folded and dropped onto the floor.. but then something else grabbed his attention, the drawer next to Naruto's bed, it was open, and inside a flash of crimson caught his attention.. Iruka stepped away from the door and closed in on it, it was becoming clearer as he neared what it was..

**"****Naruto?"**

His voice sounded different, and Naruto caught onto that straight away, he felt the blood drain from his face, the toothbrush was in his hand, and his grip tightened against it, he quickly pieced together why he would sound like he was angry.. and it formed.. his drawer..

Sheepishly walking out of the bathroom he was met by his sensei, the blood stained rag in one hand and the kunai in the other.. that was the moment he felt the blood rush back, it made him feel slightly sick, and no words formed..

**"****Look, I understand okay, but where did you get this from?"**

Iruka questioned him, waving the kunai slightly to emphasize his meaning, he had already guessed as to where the blonde had gained it from, but he wanted to hear it from Naruto himself..

**"****I can tell by the look on your face that you took it from one of my classes didn't you?"**

Naruto nodded silently, his eyes were to the ground, he was unable to look directly at him, the guilt was clear.

**"****Please don't be angry with me."**

Naruto said, his words were nearly a whisper, but Iruka still caught onto what he was saying, it made him feel angry yes, that he had been on the level of having to steal something, but he knew it would be a bit too far to rant about that at this time, he simply sighed and slipped the kunai into one of his pockets, closing it shut he returned the rag to the drawer.

**"****Just don't steal from me again."**

Iruka said making his way for the door, Naruto glanced up and watched him, he could tell that there was a major change now, and it made him feel slightly awkward, and of course guilty, that much was clear, especially with it being Iruka, he was the one person he did not want to disappoint..

**"****I'm sorry, I won't."**

He told him, he too making his way for the door. Iruka watched as he waited outside, and once Naruto stepped through the door he ruffled his hair and pulled him to him, a quick gesture which told Naruto not to worry too much, Iruka could see the look, and he recognized it instantly, and to reassure him was the only thing he could do.. he knew how fragile he was..

**"****Come on, let's get to mine, we can get you settled in."**

Iruka said smiling lightly.. When the time was right, when he knew it was right, he would talk to him more in depth, but for now he wanted to tread carefully, all he wanted to do was help Naruto, not make things worse.


	4. Chapter 4

It was never right to have a favoured student, all were just as equal as the next, but Iruka was never able to shake off the fact that out of all of his students, Naruto was the only one who had been able to stand out the most, whether it be to irritate him past the point of him breaking, or it be a general conversation over a bowl of ramen..

He had always thought something about him, aside from when he was first assigned to teach him, he was unable to process the boy upon knowing the monster within the boy, but he came to understand him more than anyone else, and he had always been there on the sidelines, even when Naruto didn't know it..

Like Naruto, Iruka had lost his family, that attention had been lost, of course for Naruto it had been a little different, in the fact that he would never have known much difference, aside from the loneliness. Iruka knew where Naruto's pranks came from, it was in effect the loneliness, Iruka himself became the prankster, just to be able to gain attention that way, no matter where the attention was it was still better than the constant loneliness.

It was the Third Hokage that gave him the continued inspiration, which is where the idea of becoming a teacher came from, he wished to pass on the will of fire to each generation that came by, and with each one he passed it to, he felt more alive, and he certainly felt like he was of use, there was no more loneliness.

Opening up his door he allowed Naruto entrance first, he followed in seconds later and shut the door behind him, locking it up he turned and within those seconds Naruto had disappeared.. a frown formed and he scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

**"****Sensei? Where's the bathroom?"**

He heard the blonde's voice carry through his apartment, that made sense.

**"****At the very end of the corridor.."**

Iruka called back, there was no response so he assumed that he had found it.

Taking a seat on the sofa he leant his head back against the headrest, his eyes towards the ceiling, he took in a deep breath and released it, it had been a tough day, less than normal, but he still felt it.. leaning forward he undone the forehead protector and dropped it onto the coffee table, his flak jacket being the second item to be removed.. to which he dropped across the arm of the sofa, and as the action was pulled Naruto was back and within moments was seated next to him on the sofa.

**"****You can stop in my bedroom tonight, I'll take the sofa."**

Naruto cocked his head, realization taking a little longer to strike before a response was made.

**"****I'll be fine on the sofa.. as long as I am not alone I will be fine no matter where I sleep!"**

Naruto responded with a warm smile resting against his lips, Iruka could not help but smile in return, even after everything, the blonde was still able to smile like that, to cover how he was truly feeling, it must have been tough to switch back and forth so quickly, Iruka had been through it himself, and he knew exactly how he felt, but to the degree Naruto was at.. he could only imagine.

**"****How are you feeling?"**

It was a little quick and was most certainly pulled out of thin air, and he could tell from how quickly Naruto's face dropped.. but still he left the question there for him to answer, he wanted to know exactly how he was feeling, it might have been asking for too much too soon, but with each thing it was showing more how much he did care, and he needed Naruto to understand that.

**"****A little tired, but I am great.."**

Naruto responded with a thumbs up and a content smile on his face.. Iruka shook his head in response.

**"****You know what I mean."**

He said raising his eyebrows towards Naruto, who simply mouthed an '_oh'_ before shaking his own head slowly.

**"****Honestly, I know you have tried with distracting, but I still feel the same.."**

"It's not going to be easy.. but as long as you are telling me how you feel as you go along, then I can help you to make it as easy as possible, without any slip ups, you will be fine as long as you know I will be here to talk, distract.. anything okay?"

There was a soft nod in return.

**"****I think for now, get some rest, we can talk in the morning, and maybe even do some training if you like, give you something more to distract yourself with, plus, there's a few things you need to work on." **

Iruka told him with a grin, Naruto laughed.

**"****Well, I will be learning from the best so I can count on that."**

Naruto said as Iruka stood from the sofa.

**"****Yeah well make sure you rest well, you will need it.."**

Moving away from the sofa he disappeared from Naruto's sights, returning minutes later with a blanket and pillow under his arm, he set them down on the sofa and glanced around for a moment..

**"****Is there anything you need before I go? You know at least where the bathroom is.. And anyway I will be in the door on the left, so if you do.. you know where I am. No matter what time it is."**

Iruka told him.

**"****That's fine, for now I have everything I need."**

Naruto returned as he jumped from the sofa, he wrapped his arms tightly around Iruka's neck, pushing on his tiptoes he reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek, it came as a little surprise to Iruka, but he remained silent..

**"****Thanks Sensei."**

Naruto said keeping his arms around his neck, Iruka hid his surprised moment, letting it slide, he only responded by rubbing Naruto's back.. And as the moment passed Naruto jumped back onto the sofa and fixed the pillow into place, then came the blanket, he draped it across himself and turned to his side, snuggling into position.

**"****Goodnight Iruka Sensei.."**

He felt as though he had been frozen into place, and the more time he spent standing there, the more he would seem like there was something wrong, so to break it, he grabbed his flak jacket from the arm of the sofa and made his way for the corridor..

**"****Goodnight Naruto, sleep well."**

The lights that had been switched on from the start where now off, darkness filled the room and the silence took over, turning himself around he continued for his bedroom, opening the door he stepped inside and closed it behind him, dropping his flak jacket onto the end of his bed he took a seat next to it, reaching inside the pocket he pulled out the kunai, his eyes inspecting it deeply, it was more out of wonder, more about the thoughts that ran through Naruto's head each time he looked at it, or the thoughts that ran through his head when he used it..

Sighing he dropped his arms to his sides and lay back on the bed, the kunai laying loosely within his grasp.. Now his thought track had switched, the kiss.. it might have been the most smallest and simplest of gestures but he could not help but think about it, especially the meaning behind it, and hell he would even admit it felt good, no matter how quick it was.. but that was a thought track he was trying not to go down, this was his student he was thinking about, Naruto.. someone he even considered to be close to him, like a brother, someone he was helping out in a time of need, and to be thinking about anything else would be like abusing that.. even worse, there was a nine year difference in age.. it was inappropriate on so many levels.

His free hand shot up to his forehead and his eyes came to a close.

**"****Come on Iruka, think logically." **

He told himself, he then pushed himself up and placed the kunai on the desk near his bed, leaving the jacket where it and he slipped his top from off himself, dropping that next to his bed, and with that he climbed into bed, pulling the covers up and over himself he turned towards the window, the moonlight giving the room some kind of light source, but the kind that sleep could be managed with.. his mind was occupied, and the only way he could at least try and let it slip away was to sleep, that way anything could just slip away including himself, slip away into a refreshing sleep, in a sense recharge himself for the morning to come.

It was time to truly help Naruto, distract Naruto's mind completely, and training was the one way he thought he could achieve it.

Only one way to find that out.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness, the never ending darkness.. it was constricting, and each time it got worse and worse, it felt lonely, there was no one else here, no one but himself..

_'__You are worthless..'_

It was beginning to suffocate, every time he turned there was more of that darkness, it was constant, how could he escape it? How could he survive it?

_'__What is the point of your existence?'_

It became unbearable, but before the feeling could grow Naruto shot up on the sofa, his breathing heavy, and deep, the sweat was soaking up into his clothing, and for the few seconds he sat there he started to realize where he was.. Iruka's.. it made him realize that it was all in his head, all due to the dose of sleep that he had just been through, but even with him feeling safe, that feeling remained, and the urge to harm was growing within him..

_'__You are just going to become a burden.'_

But why? Why would these thoughts bother him so? Standing from the sofa he made his way for the hallway, the first door he picked lead to the kitchen.. perfect.

Stepping slowly towards the many drawers he pulled them out one by one, until his goal came to light, the glimmer from the knife caught his eye line.. grabbing the handle he pulled it out from the drawer, his eyes studying it, from tip to end..

_'__You could end it now. You won't feel it. And you won't become a burden to those you infect with your existence.'_

**"****But, Iruka told me himself he cares."**

_'__I think he's lying.. why would someone care about you?'_

It was a battle, going on in his mind between each of his own thoughts, all he could do was try and reply with a different answer to a stronger one, was it really eating away at him that bad.. bad enough to be thinking along these lines.. yes.

**"****I'm scared."**

Naruto whispered into the darkness, the cool blade of the knife rested against his neck, his eyes closed tightly, tears fell..

_'__You won't even know.. why would you need to even feel scared?'_

Naruto's thoughts shot back almost instantly, trying to reassure him, even if it was at the most inappropriate of times, but to Naruto, this was the right time.. wasn't it? He had paused long before anything happened, just staring into nothingness, the blade pressing tighter and tighter to his neck.. he was too conflicted..

Dropping the knife away from his neck he headed straight for the kitchen door, opening it he made his way down the hallway and opened up Iruka's bedroom door.

**"****Sensei?"**

It was a delayed moment before Iruka stirred in the darkness.. and before the blonde knew it he was blinking in the lit up room, the knife clutched at his side, and tears still forming.. Iruka was up in seconds when the sight of the boy before him registered.

**"****Naruto, the knife."**

Iruka said his eyes flashing towards the knife and back towards Naruto's tear filled eyes.

Naruto's own gaze shifted towards the knife, he lifted his arm and held it out towards Iruka, who shifted towards it and took the danger away from him.. as soon as it was he was back in Naruto's, making it known that he was not going to ignore him he knelt down in front of him.

**"****What happened?" **

**Sensei? Am I a burden?"**

Iruka frowned and cocked his head, where did this come from?

**"****What makes you think that? You are far from such a thing."**

Iruka replied.. he could see the blonde tear up even more, and the only thing he felt he could do at this point was pull him into his arms, and Naruto responded by wrapping his own around Iruka, it had been a normal gesture for the day, but it was one for Naruto that helped him immensely.

**"****I don't think I can do it, even my own thoughts are against me, I feel so alone, I'm scared sensei.. I don't know what to do.."**

**"****Shh.. you are not alone. I'm here."**

Iruka reminded the boy, Naruto's fell apart, his posture dropped which meant Iruka needed to hold him tighter, it was tearing him apart, and all Iruka could do was hold him, when all he wanted to do was erase Naruto's pain, from how he felt, right down to the memories, the memories of the village, especially how they had treated him at such a young age..

"Calm down.. it's okay.. I'm not going anywhere Naruto."

The sniffling from Naruto was starting to die down, his state seemed to be calming down with each word Iruka whispered to him, and now all he was doing was holding him in his arms and slowly rocking him, it was an automatic gesture to calm him, and it was being achieved.

**"****You don't understand how much you scare me Naruto.."**

Silence followed.

**"****You are far more important to me than anything else, if I lost you, it would destroy me."**

Iruka's voice was smoother, almost inaudible.. but the words had worked, they were laced with the honest truth, and he knew that was what Naruto needed at this point, he needed someone there for him, to tell him things were going to be okay.

**"****It will Naruto.. everything will be okay."**

Silence once again followed, and this time Iruka continued to let it fill the moment, and it was peaceful, the only thing that was filling the room was the sound of Naruto's breathing, it was soothing, Iruka closed his eyes tight and held Naruto to him as if he was going to blow away in the wind..

As the minutes ticked by Iruka pulled himself back, still holding Naruto enough to see that he was asleep, and the only thing for now was to put him to rest for the rest of the night.. collecting the boy in his arms he stood and took Naruto across to his bed, firstly resting his head against the pillow the rest of the blonde followed and dropped gently to the bed, Iruka tucked the covers up and climbed into the bed next to him, the light had been turned off, and replaced by the relaxing light from the moon.

Iruka watched, he watched Naruto's breathing, he watch the peace upon his face.. it might have all happened so quickly, but one thing for sure, it scared him more than anything, but for Naruto to have come to him, that meant he was beginning to understand, that Iruka was there for him, and that he was not going anywhere..

From now it was going to be a little difficult to get some sleep, but as long as Naruto was in his sights he would be at ease, a yawn soon followed his trail of thought and he shifted slightly so that he was on his side facing Naruto, a soft smile pulled at his lips and within no time sleep took over him.. he was just as gone as Naruto..

The ache of his eyes hit him as soon as Iruka woke, even though he had gained enough sleep hour wise, he felt completely drained, but that might have been out of worry, even his sleep felt like it had been on and off throughout the night, especially after the nights event.

His eyes opened and shut a few times before he fully gained reality, the first thing that he woke to was Naruto cuddled up to him, his head against Iruka's chest, and his own arm around the boy.. he could have stayed like that forever, but morning rituals called, and he even wished to get some breakfast ready for when Naruto woke.

Slowly Iruka pulled his arm away from Naruto, to which Naruto's head was dropping slowly down, and into what seemed like a very uncomfortable position, so as soon as Iruka's arm was free he gently tilted Naruto's head back up and onto the pillow.. that's when it hit him.. he sat on the edge of the bed and his arm dropped to the side of him, lifeless and limp.. the life slowly rushed back into it, the tingling in his fingers the first indication of life returning into the limb..

Once the issue was resolved he stood to his feet and stretched making his way for the other side of the bed, grabbing his shirt he tugged it over himself and headed out of the bedroom ready for the morning.

Naruto shifted in the bed, gently rubbing the sleep from his eyes he turned onto his back and his eyes stared up and towards the ceiling, a frown quickly forming, confusion soon followed and he shot up in the bed, his hands ran across the quilt.

**"****Where am I?"**

Naruto questioned himself, his eyes finding the window, which revealed the morning sun, and the birds resting in the trees.

**"****Good Morning."**

Iruka's voice broke through his confusion, and his attention was now fully towards the tray that his sensei was carrying, Naruto understood then where he was..

Iruka was stopping next to the bed he dropped the tray in the space where Iruka had once been, his eyes flashed up towards Naruto, and a warm smile followed, to which Naruto returned, his stomach answering for him a low grumble filled the silence.

**"****Just in time I see."**

Iruka commented with a soft laugh.

Naruto nodded in agreement, scratching the back of his neck a nervous laugh followed.

**"****Well, I get hungry pretty easily.. especially after a long day Iruka Sensei."**

There was no need to deny that, certainly in Naruto's case, but at least he ate.

**"****I'll leave you to eat."**

Iruka said making his way back to the door, before stepping through and out of sight, Naruto spoke up.

**"****Thank you for everything.."**

Naruto was looking down towards the plate of food, but Iruka knew how true the words were because of how much it was making Naruto turn red, it was sweet actually, with all the bad sides of the situation pushed away anyway.

**"****I mean it sensei, I know I can be a little over the top, but you help with that."**

This time Naruto looked up and smiled widely towards his sensei, it was nice to see a genuine smile coming from him, Iruka had learnt to tell the fake forced smiles from the real ones, and this time, it was clear it was far from fake.

**"****Never worry over your actions, as long as you don't go to far." **

It was a simple sentence, and the amount of meanings that stood behind it were endless, he had no idea if Naruto understood this, and there was not much time to find this out as he turned and made his way out of the door, closing it behind him, Naruto would be out when he was ready, and if not, well Iruka could get him up.

And as he thought Naruto was ready in no time, he had finished up breakfast and from that point he was trying to rush Iruka into going out for training, to which Iruka quickly got himself ready.. at least Naruto was ready and up for the day ahead, it did make him wonder how Naruto would have been spending his day.

Iruka put his flak jacket back on and returned his forehead protector back to its rightful place.

Naruto was already opening the front door.

**"****Come on sensei, by the time you get out the door it will be going dark."**

Iruka laughed at Naruto's eagerness, he made his way for the door and stepped out.

**"****Well, we don't want a wasted day now do we? Where do you wish to go for your training?"**

Naruto shook his head and pulled the door to a close, Iruka locked it up and the two of them walked away.

**"****Any where you think is best sensei. As long as I can train I am happy with it." **

**"****I think I know the perfect place Naruto, follow me."**


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun beamed down upon the grassy field, a soft cool breeze active in the air, and nothing but silence.. there was an immense amount of forestry surrounding the area, casting dark shadows around the outer edge, a field fit for the purpose of training.

**"****This is perfect Iruka Sensei.. All this space for training, I had no idea we had somewhere like this so near."**

**"****Well you are far from exploring yet Naruto."**

Iruka said with a grin on his face, Naruto was out of earshot as soon as his words left his lips, Naruto had already ran off into the open field as soon as they stepped over the border line. Iruka could still not get it past his mind.. especially when he watched the boy, running so freely, like he had no worries whatsoever, Iruka knew himself that he had been part of the majority who would treat Naruto like he was nothing, like he was a monster, he may have even been the one that pushed him over the edge, and now this was his time to make up for it, the make Naruto believe in himself, to make him understand that he is not alone and he will never need to worry again..

**"****Iruka Sensei, what's first?"**

Naruto shouted from the other side of the field, Iruka had been in deep thought so snapping back made him feel slightly disorientated, especially when he took a few seconds to locate where Naruto had shouted from, raising his hand into the air he motioned for Naruto to join him in the middle of the field, no need for any words as the motion took effect and Naruto was at Iruka's side within seconds.

**"****Sit."**

Iruka ordered, at the same time as he seated himself on the grass, Naruto took a moment before he too sat crossed legged in front of Iruka.

**"****Okay Naruto, do you remember what I said about when you are training? What must you do to make sure you learn quicker?"**

Iruka questioned, his head cocking slightly at the look that tugged at Naruto face, silence filled the air and the seconds ticked by, a whole minute of silence and Iruka inwardly sighed.

**"****Patience and..?"**

Iruka hinted, his brows raising, awaiting an answer this time.. once again the blank look on Naruto's face said it all, he had no idea. Tweaking the goggles on top of his head Naruto hummed, as if he was still searching for the answer..

**"****Oh Kami, Give me strength. Naruto, when I talk in class do you ever actually listen to me? Or is it just selective? Concentration.. Naruto.. Patience and Concentration."**

Iruka told him, shaking his head he ran his hands over his face and sucked in a large breath, before releasing it slowly.. Naruto blushed and laughed slightly.. finally understanding, although still oblivious as to when and where all this had been told to the class, it may have been important, but he knew himself he wanted to get to the good stuff, the practical stuff, rather than being seated in class listening to it all.

But Naruto's way of thinking needed to be switched, and if he were to listen more he would be able to understand, and even more so, stay out of trouble, a wide grin spread across his face, and Iruka could not help but frown.

**"****Oh right yeah, I remember now.. Patience and Concentration, without that there is no way of training effectively right Iruka Sensei?"**

**"****You had no idea what I was going on about did you? And now you are guessing so that you stay out of trouble. Am I correct?"**

Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto's grin dropped into a soft smile, and within seconds he nodded, a little nervously.

**"****Well, at least you used your common sense, but yes, that's an easier way of explaining why those two components are important to your training."**

Iruka could not fault him though, because at least Naruto knew what he was talking about, even if he missed the lesson on it before hand, he was a quick learner that way, but Iruka knew Naruto's basic skills, and at this point, he needed some serious work if he were to graduate.

**"****Naruto, I want to see if you have improved on your throw. I've brought everything you need. So show me, on one of the trees behind you, I don't care for which one, as long as it's the same one you hit.."**

Iruka told him, already standing to his feet, Naruto wavered for a few seconds, the worry was clear on his face, but Iruka ignored it.

_'__Okay Naruto you can do this, it's easy, all I need to do is throw at that tree and hit it.. ugh who am I kidding, this is going to end badly.. actually no.. this time, I'm going to do it. And what's the point of training if I am just going to put myself down.'_

Naruto's thought trail continued, in a way to support himself, to give himself that bit of confidence, and most of all to stop himself from thinking too negatively.

**"****Whenever you are ready Naruto."**

Iruka's voice edged him further, picking up the shuriken that Iruka had provided he readied himself, his eyes on target, and in no time he threw the shuriken.

He blinked, and within that second, the shuriken had hit it's marks.. Naruto's eyes blinked for a few more seconds at the result, and his head drooped in disappointment.

**"****What tree was you aiming for?"**

Five shuriken, five trees in a row.. each with a shuriken embedded inside it..

Naruto by this point was kneeling on the floor, his head towards the ground.

**"****That was worse than last time Iruka Sensei.. What did I do wrong?"**

There was a moments silence between the two and Naruto pushed himself up to his feet, his posture weak and disappointment filled his mind.

**"****I gotta hand it to you Naruto.. they are in a perfectly straight line."**

Iruka chuckled, lightening Naruto's mood, before he continued.

**"****Quicken your motion, especially at the point of releasing the shuriken, the quicker you push, the more accurate the aim, and you also need to straighten yourself, you slouch too much, and remember what we just spoke about too."**

Naruto listened to his sensei's words, a furrowed brow adorned his face as he memorized what Iruka was telling him, taking another five shuriken he straightened himself, the shuriken ready in each hand..

**"****Arms, raised your arms slightly.."**

Naruto followed the instruction provided, and took in a breath, as soon as he released it he aimed for the target, releasing the shuriken he closed his eyes.. tight, and as soon as the impact was made he turned towards Iruka and opened one eye..

**"****Was that worse?"**

Iruka laughed at Naruto's query, he then shook his head and nodded towards Naruto's work, both eyes shot open and Naruto turned to look towards the tree.. his face almost dropped from shock..

**"****Iruka Sensei.. I did it."**

Four of the shuriken had hit the tree Naruto had been aiming for, the last one had dropped to the ground beneath it, but it was progress and Naruto had never felt so alive, especially after how long he had been struggling with it, and only after listening to his Sensei he was able to improve that quickly..

**"****Well done Naruto."**

Iruka said resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

**"****I think I should listen to you more often Iruka Sensei."**

Naruto returned, earning a pained look on Iruka's face, shaking his head he laughed it off, even though the agreement was one hundred percent backing what Naruto just said. No need to ruin the moment now was there.

**"****Okay, now that you know you can do it, I want you to keep doing it until you know you can do it without even thinking about it."**

Iruka explained to Naruto, a determined look flashed across the boys face, and another five shuriken had been taken, and Iruka would make sure it would continue until either the shuriken had been used up or until he believed Naruto had it covered, even so, he would give Naruto the delightful job of removing each of the shuriken from the trees and the surrounding area.. test him out on following an order, and correctly at that.

The sun was now at the highest peak, it must have been close to dinner by this point, Iruka had seated himself down upon the grass, his arms resting behind him, keeping him supported, and his eyes never turned away from Naruto and his efforts.

Hearing a soft growl he quickly determined that it was Naruto's stomach, an indication that he was hungry, even if he was not saying it directly to him, he just carried on with what he was doing.. Iruka himself could feel the hunger rising within him, sitting forward he waited for Naruto to finish his current throw before he stood.

**"****Let's take a break, I'm getting hungry, I assume you are too Naruto, especially with this non stop training."**

Naruto's eyes lit up, and he nodded in agreement, he had been feeling hungry for a while now, even if breakfast had been filling, it soon wore off, breakfast seemed to be the one meal of the day that burnt out quickly.

**"****Iruka Sensei, I thought you was never going to suggest we eat." **

Naruto chuckled lightly and rubbed his hands together, an excited look caressing his face.

**"****I could eat the Village's food stock at this point."**

Naruto added, earning a laugh from his Sensei.

**"****Ichiraku it is then." **

**"****Even better, Iruka Sensei, you know me too well." **

At least it was safe enough to leave everything where it was, and return for it when they had both finished with eating, it would at least give Naruto more to burn off with his training, it might have been the simplest of training to begin with, but Naruto needed it, especially when it came down to a distraction.. he seemed to be taking it well too, but then again Naruto had never been one to give up.

**"****After this we will work on your transformation." **

**"****Iruka Sensei.. Can't I work on something else?"**

Iruka shook his head and pulled the boy along with him, resting his arm across Naruto's shoulder.

**"****You could, but you still need to get it right at some point, if not I can't grade you." **

The mood shifted and Naruto's shoulders dropped slightly, Iruka looked down to him at the same point Naruto looked up and met his gaze.

**"****I suppose, I just can't seem to get it right." **

**"****That's what training is for remember." **

Naruto continued ahead, and as soon as Ichiraku was in his sights he had shot inside and out of Iruka's line of vision in no time. Joining him he sat himself down and Naruto grinned up towards him.

**"****I ordered your usual Iruka Sensei."**

Iruka smiled and that moment the bowl was set in front of him, Naruto's too.

**"****I see you could not wait could you."**

Naruto shook his head and snapped his chopsticks.

**"****Of course not. Now let's eat." **

This weekend was going to be the most eventful, he had not experienced an eventful weekend in some time, but at least it was something new and something different, and to spend it with Naruto was perfect, there was no need to worry about him, because he would keep him by his side until it was over, hopefully the worse of it was over..

Watching Naruto finish his first bowl before he had even started his he grinned, he was in safe hands.


End file.
